


It'll be fun. Trust me!

by DoomsdayFairy



Series: transcendence au [7]
Category: Gravity Falls, Gravity Falls Transcendence AU
Genre: (man I’m so dumb I forgot to tag tau when I first posted this), (oops), Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomsdayFairy/pseuds/DoomsdayFairy
Summary: Short drabble featuring everyones favorite brothers in law finally getting some quality bonding





	It'll be fun. Trust me!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fictober day 1
> 
> I probably won't be able to do every prompt, but I wanna at least try some of them
> 
> Today's prompt: "It will be fun, trust me."

“Dipper…”

“It’ll be fun. Trust me!”

Henry looked back at his brother in law. 

Then at the edge of the cliff on which they were currently standing.

Then back again at Dipper.

“It’s not that I don’t trust you it’s just-” 

“-relax Henry. Mabel and I have done this countless of times before, and we’ve basically been fine every time.” 

Henry raised an eyebrow

“Basically?” 

“Just a few scrapes. No biggie. And-”

Dipper floated forward and slung his arm around Henry’s shoulder, carefully guiding him towards the steep cliff and the rushing water below and what Henry was now sure was going to be his doom. 

“-if you break anything, which you won’t, I’ll just heal you right up! Free of charge!”

Henry took a deep breath. He loved his brother, he really did but…

Jumping straight from a cliff, into the enchanted lake bubbling below, had to be one of the absolute dumbest ideas that Dipper had ever had. 

Henry was ashamed to admit that it almost sounded fun.

He probably shouldn’t have agreed to this.

He was probably going to die.

Oh well…

“Do you promise that it’s safe?”

“pssh, of course, what kind of demon do you take me for? A simple liar?” 

Henry took another deep breath and gripped his brother’s hand.

“Okay, on the count of three then. One, Two-”

Dipper grinned 

“T҉HRE͠Ȩ̸!” 

The two men charged of the edge at surprising speed.

Dipper screamed with joy.

Henry screamed in terror.

Dipper let go of his hand as the two landed on top of the lake, never breaking the surface but rather bouncing up and down again and again as if though the lake was made of rubber. 

“I told you!” Dipper called out mid air “Fun! Right!?”

Yes, Henry had to admit. Out of all the crazy things he’d been made to do since moving to this crazy town all those years ago, this one was actually…

fun 

Dipper grinned

“Wanna go again?”


End file.
